Without You By My Side
by GleekMom
Summary: Written for the Klaine Hiatus Exchange: Blaine and Kurt graduated from NYADA with heavy hearts, knowing that in the morning they would part ways for two years and thousands of miles. Will a once in a lifetime opportunity tear them apart for the last time or ultimately bring them back together forever?


**Author's Note:**

**This one-shot has been written for the Klaine Hiatus Exchange, a wonderful gift exchange coordinated on tumblr during the Glee summer hiatus. I had great fun writing this and I couldn't have done it without the help of MuseInMe3, Emma Cooper and StarGleekBelle. And of course, Tricia, for whom this prompt is gifted. It may not be precisely what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it!**

******Prompt**_:  
_Future!klaine AU - Kurt and Blaine haven't met since they graduated NYADA.

* * *

Their caps and gowns from graduation were still strewn across the couch where they had been quickly discarded the day before. The two large suitcases stared up hauntingly at them from beside the front door of their Bushwick apartment as if the luggage knew that this was not a brief or easy parting of ways, but the breaking of two hearts, two souls that were meant to be one.

Tears poured down their cheeks, one man just a little bit stronger than the other as they finally separated from the embrace that held them together one last time. Blaine would never have believed his heart could fall any deeper in his chest, but he felt it break as it dropped to the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't do this?" Blaine choked. He wiped desperately at the tears that had fallen while forbidding the ones that were aching to follow.

Kurt helped, pressing his thumbs to Blaine's cheeks to brush them dry. "We've talked about this sweetheart, over and over. It's way too good an opportunity for you to pass up."

"I know," Blaine sniffed, lowering his head. Looking Kurt in the eye was only reminding him of every reason in the world he had not to go. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Kurt said, swallowing back his tears. All he wanted to do was reassure Blaine and in so doing reassure himself, because no matter how much saying goodbye hurt, staying was not an option. "But we'll Skype and we'll write and we'll call each other."

Blaine shook his head and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "New Zealand is a world away. And two years is a lifetime."

"And a lead role in a major motion picture trilogy is the dream of a lifetime Blaine," Kurt said firmly, not for the first time. "And I am never going to let you give that up for me."

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. Pulling his hand from Kurt's with the utmost reluctance, he turned away. He wiped his face with his handkerchief, ran his fingers through his hair and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We could still-"

"No Blaine," Kurt interrupted and he immediately reached up to rub the shoulders that had dropped and tensed at the same time. "We've tried that before. We don't do distance well and this time is even longer. I love you and you will always be my best friend but this is how it has to be for now."

"You're my soulmate," Blaine whispered.

"Then someday we will be together again. When the time is right." He ignored the tightening in his chest, the voice that told him to hold on to Blaine forever. He had to stay strong, to make it okay for Blaine to go. "There are moments, Blaine, remember? And we've had so many already together. But now is not our moment. Now is _your_ moment and it's more important than _us_."

"I can't say goodbye," Blaine said, turning back to Kurt, his eyes red and broken.

"Then don't. Just promise me something," Kurt answered, drawing on all his courage.

"Anything," Blaine vowed.

"Date. Fall in love. Don't be afraid."

Blaine's broken heart swelled with every memory, every thought and every emotion he had ever felt for Kurt. "I love you so much," he whispered, his eyes glistening with heartache.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt answered, biting back his tears. "Forever."

* * *

Blaine rubbed his hand over his bare chest, playing with the wisps of hair absentmindedly as he stared at the roof of his trailer. His muscles were relaxed and his skin felt good with the New Zealand sun beaming down on him through the windows, but his heart was heavy. It always was, after.

It had been almost a year since he'd left New York and made a temporary life for himself in this beautiful country, and though he thoroughly enjoyed every moment on set, there was always the ache of what was missing. Blaine was slowly coming to understand that no matter what he did, the hole in his heart couldn't be filled here, so far away from home, but he tried nonetheless, as best as he could. After all, Kurt had told him not to be afraid.

The covers next to him rustled and Jake rolled over onto his side, bending one arm up to rest his head upon. "You 'kay babe?" Jake asked, his voice soft and knowing. It was the same every time.

"Yeah," Blaine said wistfully, wishing it wasn't always this way. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Jake told him firmly, brushing his hand over Blaine's skin tenderly. "I tell you every time, it's right to miss him. It's been too long since you've talked. You should call."

"No," Blaine said for the hundredth time since he'd started whatever this was with Jake four months ago. "Kurt was right. This doesn't work for us, this long distance thing. It feels like a phone call or Skype would make it hurt less but really it just makes the pain of missing him even worse. Seeing him, hearing his voice…it's just too much. When I finally hung up with him on Christmas Day I nearly drowned myself in whiskey to forget." And he hooked up with Jake for the first time a week later.

That fact wasn't lost on Jake. "Does he know about me?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted. Kurt had asked, and Blaine answered honestly.

"And…" Jake questioned, his brow raised in anticipation.

Blaine turned his head and looked at Jake. He was so handsome, the very picture of the rugged Australian with taut muscles and a manly countenance softened by just a hint of boyish charm. Pretty much everyone would think him a fool for not falling madly in love with him, but the problem was that he was still in love with someone else. "He said that you better be taking caring of me," Blaine blushed.

"Oh, well that I try to do very well," Jake smirked, leaning down to nibble on his ear. Blaine chuckled, but climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes before the Production Assistant came to get the two of them for shooting.

"This just doesn't seem very fair to you," Blaine said, tucking in his shirt and buckling his pants. He turned to Jake who had also dressed and was walking toward him, his thumbs hooked in his pockets.

Jake gave a crooked smile and shrugged. "I'm not looking for fair, Blaine," he promised. "I'm not really looking for anything except to give you a few moments where you can just let go and we can have some fun." Jake took Blaine's hands and swung them between their bodies. Blaine lowered his head with a blushing grin until Jake lifted Blaine's chin with a finger and their eyes met. Jake's mocha brown eyes glowed with warmth. "I definitely wouldn't complain if you wanted more, but I'm 100 percent okay with simply taking care of you. Just like he wants. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss him with a softness that betrayed his heart but a quickness that protected it. "Okay," he whispered.

Jake took his hand and they walked to the trailer door, Blaine glancing at the calendar as he left. May. One more year and he'd be home.

* * *

Kurt dragged his feet walking in the door, ignoring the girls doing nails at the table, despite their eyes trailing him to his destination.

"Hey, why didn't you bring Mr. Big home with you," Santana complained twisting the lid back on her polish. "I was hoping to get in a few good jabs at your new guy before I headed home."

"He took me to the club," Kurt sighed falling on the couch and pulling the pillow on top of him to hug. "I couldn't just say yes."

Santana started to inform him he very well could have just said yes, but Rachel threw her a warning glance across the table and Santana bit her tongue. "Why don't you just call Blaine," Rachel asked softly, though her frustration grew greater every time she asked the question.

"Why don't you just climb on a plane and fly to New Zealand," Santana muttered rolling her eyes. This conversation was becoming exhausting.

"And do what? Have a repeat of Mr. Schuester's wedding?" Kurt snapped without thinking then closed his mouth quickly as his eyes grew wide. The room fell silent and he sat up with a frown. "Rachel, I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, the apology unnecessary. It had been the last time she and Finn were together, but she had long since stopped crying about what could have been. "I miss Finn all the time Kurt. And I would do anything to hear his voice or see his face again. I just don't understand why you and Blaine have to be so stubborn. Life's too short," she insisted.

"We're not stubborn, Rachel, we're just trying to do what's right for us. We don't do well apart - "

"Only because you keep telling yourself that. What are you going to do Kurt?" Rachel's voice grew loud and high with aggravation. "Two years on and one year off, four years on and two years off? You guys stay in the industry and it's a never ending pattern. And in the meantime you do what? Have your dalliances and your empty love affairs trying to fill the void while you pine after one another from afar?"

"I don't know!" Kurt yelled but immediately regretted it. He slinked back into the couch and curled up. "I don't know," he repeated quietly. He'd asked himself the same questions frequently over the past year. But maybe this time would be different.

"You're fooling yourself Kurt," Rachel told him gently, reading his mind. "It isn't going to change. He's only going to grow bigger and brighter once this movie opens and could you really stand to see him walking down the red carpet with somebody else on his arm? This is his life, Kurt. The only question is whether or not you want to be a part of it enough."

Kurt felt the room closing in on him at the truth of her words and he threw the pillow aside and went to his room. He turned on his computer and scrolled through Blaine's latest Facebook pictures from set. He wanted to turn it off and look away, but he couldn't. The answer was right in front of him.

He wanted to be a part of it more than anything.

* * *

Rachel put the star on the Christmas tree, carols played in the background and the electronic menorah flickered on the window sill. Snow flurried out the window, the perfect amount to cover the streets of New York with a beautiful white glow but not enough to spoil anyone's plans. And yet Kurt sat on the couch with his laptop in front of him, a frown now permanently etched on his face.

"It's already Christmas day there, Kurt, why don't you just call him?" Rachel asked gently.

"I did Rachel, it went straight to voicemail. He's not even logged into Skype," Kurt huffed, and got up to grab another cookie from the kitchen.

"That's cuz he's probably logged into something else," Santana said snidely stringing popcorn at the table. "Or someone else," she added before Kurt smacked her on the head.

"And that is precisely why I won't call him again," Kurt said firmly, stuffing the cookie in his mouth. "God knows what he's doing with Jake this morning. The last thing I want to do is interrupt the _unwrapping of any Christmas presents_," he said with finger quotes.

"I doubt he's doing anything other than staring at his phone hoping you'll call back," Rachel retorted with a pointed look. "I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it, not talking to me since August. Mr. Hotshot actor doesn't have time for little old me. No, if he wants to talk than he can call me, I'm done reaching out to him." Kurt huffed, though he couldn't really let it go that easily. "Do you remember last year? The laptop perched on the keyboard so Blaine could sing on Christmas Eve with all of us? Even though he was far away it was almost like he was here."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it was wunderbar," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and she twirled around to grip Kurt's face. "Get a boyfriend! Stop pining for a memory who is thousands of miles away and not even answering your phone calls. Follow your own damn advice Hummel, he's been gone a year and a half and who knows if he's gonna come back. Date. Fall in love. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Santana," Kurt snapped and pulled away. "And I have dated, every single guy that you and Rachel have set me up with and then some. You two apparently just have terrible taste in gay men."

"No, you just won't accept anyone who doesn't have slick black hair and golden eyes that melt your heart," Rachel scolded with a light grin.

Kurt started to argue, but the Skype tone rang and he ran over to the couch, forgetting everything that was just said. He sat down but when he looked up he saw it was his Dad, not Blaine. The heart that had leaped into his throat with excitement now plummeted, but he tried as best as he could to hide it. "Hey Dad," he said when he clicked the call.

"Hey bud," Burt said cheerfully, but then saw his son's face filled with disappointment. "Haven't spoken to Blaine yet?" he asked knowingly.

Kurt shrugged, fidgeting on the couch. "Doesn't matter," he lied then tried to regroup. "So are you here?"

"Just checked into the hotel, I'll be by first thing in the morning. Sorry I couldn't get in earlier-"

"It's okay, I know how hard it is to get out of D.C.," Kurt smiled. "I'm just glad you could make it at all. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you." He was pretty certain he couldn't handle the holiday without Blaine _and_ his father. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you," he said and closed the laptop after his father's reply.

"It's not too late to go out and find yourself a Christmas elf to wake up with," Santana smirked as she put on her coat to leave. "I'll even walk you to the bar."

Kurt didn't even dignify the comment with a reply, he simply picked up the pillow and threw it at her as she laughed herself out the door until morning. Rachel plugged in the tree and reached a hand out for Kurt. He took it and they sat quietly, Kurt nestling into Rachel's arms on the window seat, gazing out at the New York streets that slowed, but didn't stop for Christmas Eve. They watched, as they always did, until Santana disappeared down the street and into the subway station. Rachel held him close and sang softly in his ear.

_Still, still, still,  
One can hear the falling snow.  
For all is hushed,  
The world is sleeping,  
Holy Star its vigil keeping.  
Still, still, still,  
One can hear the falling snow._

_Sleep, sleep, sleep,  
'Tis the eve of our Saviour's birth.  
The night is peaceful all around you,  
Close your eyes,  
Let sleep surround you.  
Sleep, sleep, sleep,  
'Tis the eve of our Saviour's birth._

_Dream, dream, dream,  
Of the joyous day to come.  
While guardian angels without number,  
Watch you as you sweetly slumber.  
Dream, dream, dream,  
Of the joyous day to come._

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Kurt whispered and he kissed her cheek.

"Love you," she smiled softly and they both headed for bed, more than ready for sleep to surround them with dreams of joyous days to come.

* * *

They wrapped the shoot by seven as promised and everyone scurried off quickly to their trailers to gather their things. "You coming?" Jake asked softly as he chased after Blaine who was already halfway up his stairs. "No better place to spend Valentine's Day than the Pub," he coaxed.

Blaine shook his head, his hazel eyes clouded over and Jake knew immediately Blaine's answer. "Not tonight man," Blaine answered, his voice dark. Jake stepped up to offer a kiss but Blaine backed away, decisively repeating his words. "Not tonight."

He left Jake outside, leaning back against the trailer door he'd slammed behind him while he tried to catch his breath. When his heart stopped racing he pulled out his phone, swiping it quickly. He scrolled through his texts and his Facebook page. Last year they had talked for over an hour on their first Valentine's Day apart. Today there was nothing.

He could blame the time zones, he thought as he gathered his things and headed out to his rental, but he knew that if Kurt had wanted to reach out to him he would have. On the way back to his apartment he passed the pub the cast and crew were gathered at and considered going in, but he'd be terrible company. With a heavy heart he climbed the steps to his place and unlocked the door. He threw his keys on the table, grabbed a beer from his fridge, and sat at his small round kitchen table. His cell phone lay out in front of him. Head in his hand, he scrolled through the day on social media, hoping he'd missed something. He paused on Kurt's Facebook status from a few hours earlier.

_**Kurt Hummel  
Love is just love, it can never be explained. Happy Valentine's Day to all the pieces of my heart.**_

Blaine held his breath, wishing the words had been meant for him but not able to believe it. It couldn't be possible that Kurt was still holding on. He'd been the one to break up with him in the first place, and now, without having spoken to him in six months, it seemed clear to Blaine that Kurt had moved on.

He took another swig of beer, drowning his sorrow, steeling his courage, almost absentmindedly tapping onto his contacts to find Kurt's name. He traced it with his finger. It was so easy to call, all he had to do was touch his finger to the cell phone number and it would dial. The phone would ring and Kurt would answer and the world would be turned right once again. Blaine laughed, a guttural self-loathing laugh and he finished off the beer, standing up to get another one. It was nearing three in the morning in New York and Valentine's Day had barely even begun there. Kurt would kill him if he interrupted his beauty sleep, if he even answered at all.

At lunch the next day Blaine retreated to his trailer, his thumb once again lingering over the number, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd promised himself that morning that he would do it, but now that he was actually here so many what-ifs went through his mind that he found himself paralyzed. What if Kurt was angry at him for not reaching out? What if he was right now searching his closet, picking out the perfect outfit for the perfect guy for a romantic Valentine's Day dinner? What if they'd completely skipped the dinner and Kurt was lying in bed with a man whose fingers were tracing the silky pale skin that Blaine dreamed about every night? What if Kurt didn't even want to be friends anymore?

Blaine was grateful for the knock at the door and he pocketed his phone having eaten nothing for lunch. He'd grab something from the catering table later. He wasn't hungry anyway. It was the first Valentine's Day in eight years that he and Kurt would not even speak, but he couldn't. He'd call before he went home in May, just to let Kurt know when he'd be in the city. Maybe they could start over again then, like they'd done before. But with almost three months left to go, he couldn't just risk his heart.

Things with Kurt would have to wait. Blaine had a job to do. He loved the cast and the crew. Shooting this film had been amazing and the last thing he wanted to do was screw it up with whatever was going on at home. So he drew himself up, put his game face on, and tucked away deep inside how much he missed home and how terrified he was that when he finally returned it would be too late for everything that mattered there.

* * *

Kurt was on the walk home from the theater when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It had been a long day of final fittings and adjustments before opening night tomorrow and he was looking forward to this production finally being done. He'd agreed to design only because he hadn't had anything else lined up but he had a string of auditions next week and was hopeful one of them would get him back on the stage.

"Hello," he barked into the phone without looking, partially due to exhaustion and partially because he was sure it was the stage manager asking '_just one more thing'_.

"You alright Kurt?" came a voice that stopped him in his tracks and took his breath away. Kurt pulled himself flush against the building he was passing, a kosher deli he assumed from the Hebrew in the window.

"Blaine?" he breathed into the cell. Any more rational words had gotten lost somewhere between alright and Kurt.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed softly, a sound that filled Kurt's heart with more happiness than he ever cared to admit and Kurt felt himself blushing at nothing and everything. "Sorry I haven't called sooner..."

"Oh it's fine, I mean 9 months is only long enough to make a baby," he quipped trying to sound nonchalant, but merely sounding stupid.

Blaine chuckled though anyway, as awkward as it was. This wasn't easy for either of them and somehow that realization slowed Kurt's heart and helped him come to his senses.

"So to what do I owe the honor of a phone call now?" he asked playfully while starting again the walk back home.

"I'm leaving New Zealand tomorrow evening," Blaine explained. "I'm spending a day in LA and I'll be in the city by Monday." Kurt was thrown completely into silent surprise. It was too much information and not nearly enough. What would he be doing in LA? Was he still dating Jake? Would he be in NY for a day or forever? Did he have a place, was Blaine expecting to just step back into his arms or did he not want anything to do with him? "Kurt, are you still there?"

"This is really sudden Blaine," he admitted shakily. "I mean you didn't say anything on your Facebook or texts or anything."

"I wasn't sure myself until about an hour ago. It could have been another week or month but they ran thru the footage and everything is all set," he explained.

"And Jake's okay with you just leaving like that?" Kurt knew he was digging. He knew it wasn't fair. And yet it was something he needed to know.

"Jake and I were never more than friends with benefits Kurt. I thought you knew that." Blaine's voice was earnest with a hint of sadness.

"Bros helping bros," Kurt muttered in memory.

"I love it when you talk fratty," Blaine teased and Kurt could hear his smile as the memories rushed back.

The call grew quiet with thought on both ends. So much said in a minute of silence.

"So what now?" Kurt finally asked.

"I want to see you. If you want to see me that is," Blaine said his voice nervous.

"I do. Want to see you I mean," Kurt said. He wanted to see him more than anything.

"Monday night? At the club?"

Kurt didn't need to ask which one. Two years later that club was still theirs. "9 o'clock. I'll see you then."

"I can't wait." Blaine said.

"Have a safe flight." Kurt hung up the phone. And stopped to take a breath. Blaine was coming back. And wanted to see him first thing.

Kurt couldn't wait either.

* * *

Blaine checked himself in the mirror one more time before deciding everything was as good as it was gonna get and headed out the door. His short curls were styled as perfectly as he could manage, and he felt comfortable in the Australian label utility zip pants and jacket he was wearing. It was a different look for him than Kurt would be used to, but he loved this style he'd picked up in New Zealand. He'd changed in the last two years. He wondered if Kurt had too.

He arrived at the club and went inside. It hadn't changed at all. The piano bar still had the same smoky glow and the round leather booths looked like home. Especially the one with a certain carefully coifed head of luscious brown hair peaking out over the top.

"I'm with the gentleman in the corner," Blaine said to the hostess, the words sounding like music to his ears, and she brought him over. Kurt stared up at him like he was a ghost, disbelieving for only a moment, before he broke out into a grin.

"Blaine," Kurt drawled with affection and they hugged instinctually, not realizing that the sparks between them had only grown more heated in their absence. Kurt pulled away quickly, slightly taken aback by it, but recovered well and brushed his hands along Blaine's biceps. His bright blue eyes were warm, maybe even inviting. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Blaine answered trying not to scream how much he had missed him. Instead he slipped into the booth across from Kurt who also took his seat.

"I got us a bottle of red," Kurt nodded to the Cabernet Sauvignon before reaching for it. "Would you like some?"

Blaine smiled graciously, his gaze unwavering as Kurt poured the wine. Kurt was gorgeous, even more so than he had been the day he'd left. Everything about him had matured. A little of the youthful sparkle had left his eyes and had been replaced with a striking soulfulness. His lips were quirked in an amused smile that years ago would have been thin with nerves. Everything about him was breathtaking and Blaine sat mesmerized.

He was also caught staring and he ducked his head slightly, rubbing his neck nervously, when Kurt finished pouring and returned his attention to Blaine. Kurt laughed softly. "You still blush when you're embarrassed," he noticed.

"And you still are as beautiful as ever," Blaine answered. This time it was Kurt's turn to blush and Blaine smiled. "Oh how I've missed that," he said.

Kurt averted Blaine's piercing gaze, a pleased but somewhat conflicted smile pulling at his lips as he took a sip of his wine. "So tell me about New Zealand," Kurt deflected.

"I don't want to talk about me," Blaine insisted. "Tell me everything about you. Are you seeing someone?"

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. "No."

"What have you been working on while I've been gone? What are you working on now?"

"Come on Blaine, I know you read my Facebook," Kurt grumbled.

"It's not the same as hearing you talk about it," Blaine said.

"Well you could have called me, or answered mine." Kurt bit with a little more sting than he'd intended, but as much as he felt. It silenced Blaine. His eyes fell to his hands clasped on the table, but Kurt refused to fill the suddenly tense air.

Blaine was quiet when he finally spoke. "Your voice would have broken me." He looked up at Kurt through his lashes, his fear and regret evident. "Do you hate me?"

The look in Blaine's eyes pulled at Kurt's heart and the anger washed away despite himself. It was like this every time. "I could never hate you Blaine. I love you too damn much." He swallowed hard against tears that wanted to fall and he took a breath. "I was playing off-Broadway for a while. Puck in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ then Toby in _Sweeney Todd_ at summer stock. Things have been dry since then though. I just finished costumes for a production in Soho. The show opened this weekend, runs for the next 5 weeks."

"I'd like to see it," Blaine said earnestly and Kurt appreciated the gesture.

"Okay," he agreed.

Blaine looked away, the guilt he'd always felt at having more success than Kurt growing once again inside him. "You would have been better than the kid they cast," he told Kurt.

Kurt just chuckled wryly and shook his head. "Maybe 10 years ago," he said remembering what the casting director had said. "But not now." They sat in a not so uncomfortable silence, listening to the music emanating from the piano. It filled them both with memories of easier times when the only worry was making sure they could get up early enough for class after a long night of rehearsal. "So what's up next for you?" Kurt asked, not completely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I told my agent I wanted to take some time off until the premiere. Enjoy my anonymity while I still can." The meaning behind the statement went unspoken for now. When this movie opened, Blaine was likely to become huge, overnight.

"So does that mean you're in town for a while?" Kurt asked, hiding the hope behind pouring another glass of wine.

"That means I'm _home_ for a while," Blaine answered, voice soft, and he reached a hand out for Kurt.

Kurt refused his hand though, his heart lurching at the word. Home. How many times could he and Blaine do this? "So you're around for a year and then what? You're off to L.A? London? Some other amazing place filming some amazing movie while I sit here and…" Kurt broke off, shaking away the pain. Rachel's words came back to him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be yours while you're here and then have to see you with someone else on the red carpet Blaine. I just can't."

Blaine pulled his hand back slowly, but his eyes smiled, love and sadness swirling into gold. "My character, in the movie, he becomes one of the most powerful and famous men in the world, able to control the seas with the sound of his voice. But he's trapped alone on an island, forced to leave behind his best friend, the girl who he believes is his one true love. He sees her little before she frees him, and by then it's too late, she'd fallen in love with someone else." His eyes grew dark and intense and Kurt fell into their depths. "No amount of power or fame is worth that kind of loneliness Kurt. I don't want to leave you behind. The only person I want with me on the red carpet is you."

Kurt wasn't sure when the tears welled up but one fell before he could stop them. "But what happens when the next job comes along? This business-"

"Isn't worth losing you ever again," Blaine finished firmly. He reached out his hand and took Kurt's in his. Kurt bit his lip, but he didn't pull away as his heart raced at the touch. "I would give it all up for you in a heartbeat, Kurt. None of it means anything without you by my side."

Kurt wanted to believe it, desperately, but his heart ached. "I can't keep doing this Blaine. It's too hard."

"Then stop," Blaine implored. "Stop running from me and start fighting. I promise I will fight for you the rest of my life if you fight for us because I can't keep doing this either. I love you Kurt, there is no one else for me."

Kurt blinked and the tears fell for real now. He went to wipe them away but Blaine moved in closer and reached them first, drying them with the palm of his hand. "I love you," Kurt whispered, the words nearly getting stuck in his throat, but he forced them out past the fear.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him and their lips met halfway, soft at first, tentative and testing, then deeper, their hearts racing with the overwhelming rush of two years of waiting. The fear fell away and everything that had always kept them together returned as if they had never been apart. "Is it too soon to say I need you?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"No," Kurt breathed against his skin. "It's been way too long."

* * *

Blaine sauntered down the red carpet, hands in the pockets of his Calvin Klein tuxedo, a smile so bright that the photographers wondered if a flash was even necessary. His eye kept straying back a little ways and the grin only grew bigger with each stolen glance, but reporters were constantly calling his name and distracting him.

"Blaine! Look here! Just one more! Blaine, step up here for an interview!"

He stepped up to the host of Entertainment Weekly with all the charm and poise that just came naturally to him. "Hey, it's so good to see you again," Blaine chimed, kissing her on the cheek.

She hummed at the kiss, but eyed him with playful disapproval. "Now now Blaine, word on the carpet is that you should be saving those kisses 'cause you're a taken man."

"Wow, word travels very quickly on the carpet," Blaine teased, flirting with the camera. "But yes it's true. I proposed to my beautiful boyfriend on the way over in the limousine tonight, and the important part is that he said yes."

"Congratulations!" she said and she scanned the crowd. "So where is your lucky fiancé, bring him over here."

Kurt had been watching them with pride and Blaine found him and held out a hand to join them. Kurt smiled and skipped over, slipping his hand into Blaine's and stepping up to the microphone.

"So you're the lucky man worthy of Blaine Anderson," she commented but just as Kurt was about to answer, Blaine tipped the microphone to him.

"No, see you've got that all wrong," Blaine corrected, eyes rising adoringly to Kurt. "I'm just a regular guy off the street who fell in love with the most beautiful man in the world. I just try really hard every day to be worthy of Kurt Hummel. And sometimes I manage to scrape by."

Kurt blushed and squeezed Blaine's hand, turning back to the interviewer. "He's being modest, that's not true at all and he knows it," Kurt said.

"Relationships take work. A lot of work. You're not together ten years without bumps in the road." He raised Kurt's hand, ring glistening in the lights, and Blaine kissed it for the world to see. "But nights like this make everything worth it," he said.

"Aren't they just adorable," the interviewer squealed and Kurt and Blaine chuckled softly to one another. "So Blaine, you just wrapped up a successful stint off-Broadway and a few guest starring TV roles. You've been making quite a name for yourself in the last year and I've seen this movie, things are just going to explode for you after the premiere tonight. What's on the horizon?"

"Well, Kurt and I are headed to Hawaii to film a new feature," Blaine shared. "Your audience should know that Kurt's not just a successful actor he's also a brilliant designer and he's part of the amazing costume design team that's working on this film. And he just might have a very special cameo too," Blaine teased with a wink. "I'm excited for everyone to see it!"

"So are we. Well thank you very much. Blaine Anderson everyone, and congratulations to both of you on your engagement!"

"Thank you," Blaine answered, hugging her once more, before leading Kurt back onto the carpet. He felt Kurt's sigh of relief in his whole body. "Well sir, how did our first interview go?" Blaine whispered as they smiled and walked.

"I think it went well," Kurt whispered back. "Do you have to do anymore?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do, Love. Despite what everyone else here might think, tonight's your night," Blaine told him.

Kurt looked around at the stars they thought they'd never meet, and the fame they thought they'd never have. They'd dreamed of this their whole lives; him, Rachel, Santana and Blaine. But being here now, a ring on his finger, his fiancé's hand in his, he knew that none of that really mattered. This was _their_ moment and only one thing truly mattered. "Doesn't matter what we do as long as you are by my side."

Blaine beamed at him and held out his elbow. Kurt linked their arms and together they walked, flashes flashing, interviewers calling. It was a life they were going to have to get used to, but they vowed that no matter what happened, they would do it together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, this was fun to write. Despite my angst I am a sucker for happy endings! Please take a moment to leave a review and tell me what you thought! It means the world to me.**

**Bonus points for anyone who guesses the movie Blaine filmed. It's a trilogy I would love to be made and Darren is perfect for the role I describe and Chris would have been perfect a few years ago for the other.**


End file.
